


After Death - SalLarry

by Kapdixo



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Everyone deserves to be happy, even in death.





	After Death - SalLarry

White, everything was white. The floor underneath him, the ceiling, the walls, a white void. Sal groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position. The last thing he remembered seeing was Ash's face staring through the window, crying for him as she watched his execution. 

So he was dead.

Sal wondered why it looked like the place he went to for his visions, but quickly dismissed it. That wasn't important now. "Hello?" he called, voice echoing. "Is anyone here?" No answer. The afterlife seemed great so far.

He ran a hand through his blue hair, sighing quietly. "Just my luck that I'm trapped here with no one else."

"Who's there?"

Sal jerked his head up. "I could be asking you the same thing!"

"Sally Face?" A speck in the distance appeared, growing bigger as it came closer. "Sally!"

"Wh-" He wheezed as the air was forced out of him from the hug, then grasped at the person's shoulders. "Okay, ow!"

"Sorry, dude." And there was Larry, looking completely alive and well. "Ash's plan didn't work?"

Sal shook his head. "I didn't realize there was a plan, so I guess not! Dammit, Larry Face!" He pulled him into another hug and sobbed openly. "Goddammit, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. Don't cry, Sally." He lifted the prosthetic mask off his face and threw it aside. "It's going to be okay. Breathe, dude."

"I'm sorry." He wiped the tears out of his real eye. "I'm so fucking sorry I didn't get to you in time, I was just distracted by-"

"I know." Larry covered his mouth and smiled. "It was for the best, right? You didn't have to kill me."

"I had already killed you in a way." Sal shook his head. "And myself."

"Came pretty close." He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, offering it to him. "Come on, it's not like we can die of lung cancer."

"Very funny. I'm good." He pushed them back. "How have you been?"

"Kind of shitty, honestly. I missed you." Larry rubbed his thumb across his scarred cheek. "Missed your face, missed your voice, everything."

Sal shivered, blushing. "This is kind of gay, dude."

"That's the idea." He cupped his face and bent down to his level, bringing their lips together gently. 

"Mmph?!" He blinked, then slowly shut his eyes in bliss. The two young men wrapped their arms around each other to get as close as possible, like the other would disappear if they let go. It didn't matter that Sal's lips were rough, or Larry's were chapped. All that mattered was that it was _him._

"Uh." Larry slowly pulled back, chuckling awkwardly. "I'll take it from you not pushing me away that you like me too?"

"Fuck you." Sal punched him in the arm. "I love you, Larry Face."

"Thank god. I love you too, Sally Face." He raised an eyebrow. "You look like you have a question."

"Is this the afterlife? Just this?" He tilted his head.

"Hell no, I'd call it more of a checkpoint. I can take you to the real thing." Larry held out his hand with a smile. "Whenever you're ready, Sally Face."

Sally picked up his prosthetic and grabbed his hand. "I'm ready, Larry Face. Show me where to go."

"Come on." They began to walk, glancing at each other. "I'll never leave you again."

"And I'll always be here for you," he whispered.


End file.
